Unnamed recreational activities
The following is a list of unnamed recreational activities. Aldean holographic toys Alexandra, one of the children kidnapped by Aldeans from the in 2364, was pacified by Rashella by letting her play with a holographic toy. ( ) Ba'ku ball game In 2375, several Ba'ku children were observed to be involved in a game which seemed to revolve around keeping several small balls in the air. ( ) Darwin Station polyhedron game This game, played by the genetically engineered children at the Darwin Genetic Research Station while under quarantine in 2365, involved multicolored polyhedrons. ( ) }} Enterprise recreation room games While trying to recover emotional responses in the Ilia probe, Commander Will Decker showed it two games on the recreation room. The first game consisted of a black area on the floor with flashing light patterns, while the second was a board game of which he remarked that he had played it with Ilia and she always won. ( ) Kelemane's planet sport The sport on Kelemane's planet was a seasonal athletic competition popular among the people of that planet during the pre-spaceflight industrial era and the spaceflight era. The Doctor became a fan of the sport during the three years that he was living among Kelemane's species. Two of the teams, and Lakeside, shared a rivalry with one another for many years. There was at least one other team, Red River. Among the famous athletes were Torelius and . ( ) Krenim game While being held aboard the Krenim weapon ship in 2374 of an alternate timeline, Tom Paris played a '''tabletop game' with Obrist. Paris won the game which consisted of two consoles and several chips on a larger board. Later, Obrist sent Tom Paris the schematics of the temporal core to one of the two tabletop consoles.'' ( ) Remote controlled toy The remote controlled toy was a toy controlled by a remote used by children in the 24th century. Alexander Rozhenko was playing with the toy when Jean-Luc Picard, who was temporarily turned into a child, asked to borrow it. It was used in the successful retaking of the from a group of Ferengi in 2369. ( ) |See also: Remote controlled model spaceship}} San Francisco bar game In 2285, two patrons of a San Francisco bar were seen playing a game involving controlling simple hologram-like airplanes. ( ) Sheer lunacy Sheer lunacy was an electronic puzzle game in the shape of a , which was solved when the player deactivated all the lights on the sides simultaneously. Tom Paris introduced the game to the crew of the in 2375. Kathryn Janeway, who spent two fruitless hours trying to solve it, recalled that he was also "behind the last ship-wide craze – yo-yos." Seven of Nine solved the game quickly by scanning it and determining that it operated on a simple fractal regression. When Paris told her that was cheating, she replied that "cheating is often more efficient". This provided inspiration for the Voyager crew to devise a strategy against the Think Tank. ( ) in . The origins of the game are unclear, however, Seven of Nine referred to it as an "artifact", suggesting that it was not a "modern" device.}} Streamer On Makull's homeworld in 2371, children were observed to be playing a game involving running around while passing each other a sash-like object. ( ) Wesley's game Wesley Crusher was playing with what appeared to be some kind of board game while aboard the Enterprise-D in 2365. ( ) Category:Lists Category:Recreation Unnamed recreational activities